Home is where the heart is
by NajiaSajjadKhanNajia111
Summary: What happens after the best ending of Suikoden II? This is the tale of Riou, Jowy and Nanami as they return from their long travels across the land to Jowy's mansion where his wife Jillia and adopted daughter Pilika live. As a new character emerges, will the trio finally find their ultimate happiness?


**Home is where the heart is**

Author's Note:

Assalam e Alekum and Hello my dear readers. This is my attempt to further illustrate the best ending of Suikoden 2. It's a story about what happens when Riou, Jowy and Nanami return to Jillia and Pilika and what happens. This story was an official entry for Suikoden Day 2016. I hope you enjoy reading it thoroughly. Please do review. Thank you. All rights of Suikoden II belong to Yoshitaka Murayama, the creator of Suikoden series and Konami.

Jowy, the man previously known as Jowy Blight, the last King of Highland sat cross-legged on the ground deep in thought. He wore a sleeveless blue shirt, white pants, long brown boots and his sandy brown hair were tied up in a ponytail. His childhood friends, Nanami and Riou sat near him both engrossed in their own thoughts. They had encamped for the night in these woods which were near to Crystal Valley in the Holy Kingdom of Harmonia. They had been constantly on the move since the last two years traveling to many different lands such as the Toran Republic, the Island Nations Federation, Kanakan, Falena, the Dunan Republic, the Grasslands, Zexen, the Holy Kingdom of Harmonia and so on. The journey had been truly mesmerizing for them as they had explored new cultures, new flavors and new races which worked wonders to heal the numerous emotional wounds they had suffered during the Dunan Unification War.

Nanami and Riou were content but Jowy felt these days that he was missing something. Although whenever he was in town, he used to go and meet his wife, Jillia Blight and their adopted daughter, Pilika, he now longed to see them more than ever. Perhaps he had grown weary of his continuous expeditions throughout the land, and it was this very thought that Jowy was pondering over at the moment. Just then, Nanami who wore a pink shirt with shades of yellow and white and green baggy pants, spoke up,

"Jowy, what are you thinking about?"

Jowy shook his head and replied,

"Nothing much. I was just missing Pilika."

A mischievous glint came into Nanami's eyes and she exclaimed,

"Just Pilika? You must also miss your lovely wife, Jillia. Don't deny it, Jowy!"

Jowy's cheeks grew pink as he muttered, feeling embarrassed,

"What!? Oh no. Why would I miss her?"

Nanami stuck out her tongue at Jowy and said,

"Because, duh! You love your wife that's why and that's nothing to be ashamed of."

Then she asked Riou,

"What do you think, little brother should we stay at Jowy's home for a longer while this time?"

Riou who wore a red and white sleeveless shirt and black pants nodded with a small smile. Then Nanami ruffled Jowy's hair and cried excitedly,

"See? It's not a problem. Let's go in the morning, okay!"

Jowy smiled gratefully at both his friends. Soon afterwards, they called it a night.

The following morning, the three friends set out on their journey while riding on their swift black steeds. After traveling continuously for an hour, they reached Jowy's mansion which was situated in Crystal Valley. They dismounted their horses. Jowy ran towards the wrought iron gates of the mansion crying out joyfully,

"Home sweet home!"

Just then, a tall muscular man who previously stood nearby walked towards them. He was very handsome with short brown hair and bright, brown eyes. He wore a blue three-piece suit coupled with a blue tie. He growled slowly in his deep voice,

"Excuse me. Who are you people?"

Nanami who previously had her mouth hung open on seeing a hot guy, ruffled her hair, adjusted her headband and stuttered,

"Ah…..umm…. Hi, I am Nanami. I am a very strong fighter and these two are….umm…. my students."

Jowy cocked an eyebrow at her and muttered,

"Really, Nanami?"

Then he turned to the man and said,

"Actually my name is Jowy. I am the owner of this house and these are my friends, Riou and Nanami."

The man observed him closely and then after a while, realization dawned on his face. He bowed deeply and answered,

"My apologies, Master. My Lady has hired me only a week ago upon your request I presume and I could not recognize you. I am the bodyguard and caretaker, Cadmus. Please allow me to escort you all inside."

Jowy nodded understandingly and so Cadmus took them all inside.

They entered the beautiful and immaculately maintained sprawling mansion. The building had a neoclassical architectural appearance and a fountain was spouting crystal clear water in the lush green garden. There they met Pilika who wore a cute, pink dress. When she saw them, she came running towards them crying out elatedly,

"Uncle Jowy, Uncle Riou and Aunt Nanami, you are all back!"

Jowy laughed happily, picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. He noticed that Jillia who wore a maroon dress had also strode over towards them giving a small smile. Jowy blushed a little and then greeted her. Then they all greeted each other warmly in turn and then stepped inside the home. A meal was ordered to be prepared for them which they ate heartily while sharing their respective stories and laughing with each other. Their festivities continued throughout the day and when they retired to bed they were exhausted.

At midnight, Nanami woke up with a start. She then tiptoed to Riou's room and started shaking him awake. Riou opened his eyes and asked his sister groggily what the matter was. Nanami exclaimed excitedly while clasping her hands together,

"Riou, I think your big sister is in love!"

Riou sat up quickly and cried out looking shocked,

"What!? You woke me up to tell me this? Couldn't you have waited till the morning?!"

Nanami replied shaking her head,

"Riou, don't be so insensitive. You know the man-servant, Cadmus? He is so dreamy. You know what I will prepare my special stew for him. Then he will love me back for sure!"

Riou muttered,

"Uh oh. Poor Cadmus."

Nanami chose to ignore his comment and then dashed to the kitchen while humming to herself. Riou let out a sigh and went back to sleep.

A few hours later, Jowy and Jillia were woken up by Nanami's shout of,

"Rise and shine, you two sleepyheads!"

Jowy almost fell off his bed as he opened his eyes. He then muttered tiredly,

"Nanami! Where did you come from!? Couldn't you have let us sleep a little longer?"

Nanami shook her head furiously, clapped her hands and exclaimed,

"Today is a very special day! I have made my special stew for a special someone. That handsome man, Cadmus is gonna love it!"

Jowy smacked his forehead in frustration and said,

"I presume you have developed a liking for him? But feeding him your cooking is a preposterous idea. After eating that thing, he is going to run as fast as he can in the opposite direction."

Nanami put her hands on her waist and answered raising an eyebrow,

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean? I am the best chef around here! Riou is already awake. Now both of you come for breakfast and my stew. I am going to call Cadmus now."

With that, Nanami sprinted outside the room. Jillia and Jowy looked at each other with bemused expressions, and then after freshening themselves up, they headed to the breakfast table.

Riou was already sitting there with a blank expression on his face. Pilika was also there. Cadmus had just entered the room with Nanami, looking exceedingly dashing in his black three-piece suit. He seated himself and said to Nanami with a dazzling smile,

"I must say, Mistress Nanami, it is indeed an honor that you are serving me this stew that you made especially for me!"

Nanami smiled goofily and replied,

"Oh Cadmus, please don't call me Mistress. It makes me feel old. Just enjoy yourself. You are right now actually reminding me of someone I used to know in looks and in personality. His name is Sir Camus."

Riou said sniggering,

"Yes, your first crush!"

Nanami cleared her throat as Riou's comment made her cheeks turn pink. Cadmus laughed hard and said,

"Ah, dear old Camus! I resemble him because he is my cousin. But he is far more accomplished than I ever will be being a knight, a war hero and all. Whereas I am only My Lady's humble recently hired bodyguard. Nope, I am no man-servant, I merely dress like one. I like suits."

Nanami giggled nervously, and said,

"Oh heh heh. No wonder. Camus and Cadmus, I like that. Please, have my stew now. It's getting cold."

Cadmus nodded and poured himself a bowl full of stew. Everyone held their breath as he took a spoonful in his mouth. He chewed a little and then his eyes opened wide. He quickly took a sip of water and gulped it down with difficulty. He then smiled weakly at Nanami, and croaked,

"Oh my goodness, Nanami! That was quite an exotic flavor. I…. I just remembered that I had some work to do. It's getting late for that. Must rush. See you."

Then Cadmus sprang up from his chair and hurried outside the room. Both Riou and Jowy gave a knowing look to Nanami who looked so crestfallen. Seeing her like this, Jillia patted her shoulder sympathetically and said,

"Don't look so forlorn, dear. I am sure Cadmus can see the love with which you have prepared the food for him. There are many more ways in which you can show affection. Come with me. I will tell you."

Jillia then took Nanami inside her room while Riou and Jowy gave puzzled looks to each other.

Over the next few weeks, Nanami and Jillia often remained cooped up in a room together with Jillia instructing Nanami in ways to show Cadmus that she liked him. Meanwhile, Jowy and Riou spent some quality time playing and hanging out with Pilika. In these days, Nanami tried to strike up a proper conversation with Cadmus, but often got tongue-tied. Cadmus in turn although he was amused at her attempts yet he was receptive towards her. Nanami also gave him a gift of pancakes she had bought at the market. But unfortunately, she had accidently sat on them at some point, and they were a little squashed. Cadmus was appreciative nonetheless.

After a few more of Nanami's failed but well-intentioned attempts at winning his affections, Cadmus finally cornered her in the garden of the mansion one day. He wrung his hands in exasperation and cried out,

"Nanami, please stop trying so hard. I really do appreciate everything you do for me but I must speak plainly here."

Nanami downcast her eyes and murmured,

"So you are rejecting me?"

Cadmus huffed and replied a bit nervously,

"Heavens, no! It's hard to say. Umm…. Now I'm getting tongue-tied. You are caring and beautiful. Just don't do anything more for me."

Nanami looked confused. So Cadmus grabbed her hands and said staring into her brown eyes with his brown ones,

"I really like you, Nanami. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Nanami looked at a loss for words. Then after a while, she squealed in delight and exclaimed,

"I would love to, Cadmus. I really like you too."

Cadmus smiled sweetly and gave her a red rose he had hidden in his coat pocket. Nanami took it and smelt it, a content expression on her face.

Unbeknownst to them, Riou stood watching the touching scene from behind a nearby hedge. Jowy who stood there too interrupted him by saying,

"I'm glad Nanami found her happiness, but seriously why are we eavesdropping on them?"

Riou replied somberly,

"She is our sister. We are watching out for her. If that Cadmus ever broke her heart, I will show him my moves with my tonfa."

Jowy laughed and answered,

"He won't, don't worry. And if he does, then my Bo stick will give him a beating too."

Then Jowy beckoned Riou to follow him and give the new couple some privacy, and so Riou shuffled behind him back inside the mansion.

Later that day, Cadmus and Nanami came back inside, hand in hand and the others congratulated them. They in turn thanked the others greatly. They celebrated together for some time. Then Jowy noticed that as the day went on, Riou was looking more and more morose. Jowy knew how to cheer him up so he took him by his hand to his room. There he rummaged in the drawer of the table near his bed, and pulled out several colorful tickets. He handed one to Riou and said with a flourish,

"I just know that this will make you happy, my friend."

Riou looked at him inquiringly to which Jowy answered with a smile,

"These are tickets to see the performance of a circus troupe due to arrive soon in town. It's not just any circus troupe, it is Rina, Bolgan and Eilie who are coming. Now I remember you telling me Riou that the beautiful Eilie had a thing for you but you were confused. By the time you realized your feelings, she had left. So now here is a golden opportunity for you to pursue her."

Riou's face flushed in embarrassment as he asked slowly,

"But what if she doesn't like me in that way anymore?"

Jowy assured him otherwise. So then, Riou gave his friend a big hug and thanked him gratefully. He then left the room happily.

Since it was already pretty late, Jowy started preparing for bed. Just then, his wife Jillia arrived looking radiant in her periwinkle blue dress. Jowy's breath hitched for a second as he gazed at her wide-eyed. Then he stuttered,

"You look….ah…. lovely, Jillia. I hadn't noticed today how you were looking, sorry."

Jillia came near him and replied softly while adjusting her dress,

"It's okay, and thank you. You look rather handsome yourself in your white suit."

Jowy thanked her with a smile. Then he held her hands in his and muttered,

"Jillia, there is something I need to tell you."

Jillia nodded and they both sat down on the bed facing each other attentively. Jowy sighed and began,

"As you know conflict against each other is destined for the bearers of the Black Sword and the Bright Shield Runes. But I think in mine and Riou's case, the power of our friendship has surpassed the wills of the two halves of the Rune of the Beginning. Still to remove any of the Rune's remaining influence, Riou and I recently went back to the Sindar Ruins where we found this True Rune previously and put the two halves back in their respective places there."

Jillia commented appreciatively,

"That's great. You have gotten rid of a heavy burden."

Jowy grinned and said,

"Yes, now Riou and I can live normal lives with our loved ones as we have stripped ourselves off the curse of immortality. He will all live happily together now."

Jillia continued,

"Yes, our troubles have been put to rest. Nanami has found happiness with Cadmus. You told me of your plan to hook up Riou with Eilie, so I believe they will be happy together soon as well."

Jowy had scooted closer to her. He stroked her jet-black hair lovingly and said in a low voice while gazing into her black eyes with his brown ones,

"In these past few years, I have sought a home in many lands, but my heart never set on any one of them. I had no home until I realized some time back that it is right here with you. I have perhaps loved you since the first time I saw you in the carriage in Kyaro. I won't leave now. I want to live, grow old here with you and cherish you till I die."

Jillia grew teary-eyed and replied joyfully,

"Jowy, my dearest husband, I love you so much too. I always have since the day I married you."

Then she put her head on Jowy's shoulder, and sighed feeling at peace. Jowy touched his head with hers and said,

"I became mortal again so that I can spend the rest of my life with you, Pilika, Riou and Nanami. Maybe a new addition will be welcome too. We will all look after each other because after all we are all family. I have at last found my home where my heart truly belongs!"

And so it was that the journey of the three best friends, Riou, Jowy and Nanami finally came to an end as they had found what they had been looking for all these years: love, happiness and a home.


End file.
